


Make It A Double

by ArtsyAfrodite



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Date Night, Double Dating, F/M, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cursed under his breath as he watched Kev and Ian give each other some sort of pound, secretly blaming the two of them for getting him into this mess.</p>
<p>*Ian and Mickey go on a double date with Kev and Vee.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It A Double

Four years ago if you were to ask Mickey Milkovich if there was a person he would do anything for, he would have told you to fuck off.  Or maybe he would have considered Mandy in a fleeting thought – before telling you to fuck off, again.  Now, if you were to ask Mickey Milkovich if there was a person he would do anything for, he’d more than likely answer with a dry “maybe,” i.e., _~~absolutely~~  _ _apparently_ Ian Gallagher.  But don’t dare ask him why.

This was his life now.

“Are you nervous?”

Mickey communicated with raised eyebrows through the mirror at Ian who was standing behind him asking about nerves and shit.  He let out a smug snort as he tucked his shirt in for the hundredth time before pulling his belt too tight, his eyes still on the red head in his shadow.  There’s only one way to tuck in a shirt, but apparently Mickey discovered ninety-nine more.  “Me, nervous?  What makes you ask that?”

“I dunno,” Ian began as he moved in closer behind Mickey, the heat from his chest falling over the older boy’s shoulders.  “I guess how many times you’ve tucked in your shirt, how you keep clearing your throat.”  Ian grabbed Mickey’s waist and spun him around so he was now facing him.  He reached his hand up towards his face, placing his thumb on Mickey’s bottom lip as he slowly worked it out from in between his teeth.  “And how you won’t stop biting your lip.”  A Mickey-esque telltale sign.

“Fuck off,” Mickey grumbled through a smile as he gently pushed Ian back just enough to keep their hip bones from rubbing, but still keeping him close enough to feel the warmth from his body.  The taller boy simply contested the move, slipping his long fingers through Mickey’s belt loops, pulling him back in until their hips were flush against each other’s.  The older boy tried not to get aroused as he felt Ian loosen his belt, only for him to fasten it back through a hole further up.

“Any tighter and you’ll suffocate.”  _Fucking tease._   Ian bit his own bottom lip as he stepped away from his boyfriend, and sat on the bed. 

“Well?” Mickey asked almost anxiously.

Ian leaned back, taking in the sight before him, Mickey all clean cut, wearing a royal blue button up and black jeans.  His hair was tapered around the sides, the top a lot shorter after getting a much needed haircut.  The red head suddenly frowned a bit, bringing his hand up to his chin as if thinking about something.  A second later he jumped up from the bed, and made his way to Mickey’s dresser and opened it, noisily going through the contents inside.  He balled his fist as he took something out and walked towards Mickey until they were close again.  He leaned forward, bending a bit while bringing his hands behind the older boy’s neck.  He purposely placed their lips an inch apart as his hands moved behind him while his green eyes slowly roamed Mickey’s lips. 

Ian removed his hands from behind Mickey’s neck, but didn’t move, their lips still almost touching.  “There,” he said lowly. His warm breath practically made Mickey want to lunge forward and bite him.  He backed up, a huge grin on his face.  Mickey brought his hands up, his fingertips instantly feeling the cool gold around his neck.  Ian had placed the chain he’d gotten him around his neck.

“I wore this shit when I threatened your cousin Patrick,” Mickey reminisced.

“Still looks good on you.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ian said as he ran his fingers over the chain.  “Make sure you keep this on while we fuck later.”

Mickey licked his full lips as he took in the picture of the younger boy in front of him, his fitted, gray v-neck sweater more than showing off his muscles, his stonewashed jeans fitting just _right_.  A pure work of art.  The thought of the chain swinging and banging his chest in sync with Ian’s thrusts made Mickey want to get this night over with – and fast.  “You tryin’ to get somethin’ started Gallagher?”  Ian gushed at his surname that once served as his boyfriend’s personal way of identifying him.  But he knew better than that.  Starting something meant they wouldn’t just be late, but miss tonight all together.  He shook his head, a cocky grin on his face as he stepped back.

“I know better than that,” Ian responded as he checked his watch.  “Besides, we have to get going.”

_Time to get going.  Right._   With that said, Mickey’s facial expression flattened, nerves forming worry lines in his forehead.  He cleared his throat as he began to fidget with his shirt again.  “Uh, right.  Let’s go.”

“Still nervous?” Ian asked as he grabbed their coats. 

If Mickey was nervous, he wouldn’t dare admit it out loud.  Ian would never let him hear the end of it.  And it wasn’t because this was their first official “date” or whatever – it wasn’t.  “Fuck off,” was his only response, previously used, as he sauntered past Ian, the self-satisfied look on the red head’s face enough to let Mickey know he was well aware.  His balls rose a bit, threatening to disappear.

“Remember, no one gives a shit,” Ian yelled out to him as he locked the Milkovich front door.

~~~

“Baby let’s go!”  If he yelled this one more time, he was certain his vocal cords would disintegrate, and they wouldn’t make it in time.  He rubbed both of his hands down his face as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  A minute later, the familiar sound of heels came clacking noisily down the spiral staircase.

“Alright, alright!” Vee yelled at Kevin as she finally made her way into the living room.  She tugged aimlessly at the bottom of her purple spandex dress before bringing her hands up to her chest, tucking her _girls_ into the fabric more.  “Let me just tuck these girls in before tucking in my _other_ girls in,” she smiled as she walked over towards Amy and Gemma who were sleeping soundly in their tiny rockers next to their brother who was also counting sheep.  Carol shot her a look as she made her way over.

“Took you long enough,” her mother picked.  “By the time you two get there, all the food will be gone.”

“Be quiet momma, we’ll get there!” Vee snapped.  She swiveled her neck giving her mom the attitude face before bending down to plant a kiss on the twins.  She then stood up straight, giving her breasts one last shove.  “Thanks for watching them tonight though.”

Carol smiled lovingly at her granddaughters.  “It’s no problem at all.  Anything for them to have a little bonding time with their brother and uncle, little bruncle.”  Kev and Vee cringed simultaneously at the nickname Carol had given her son.

“Aw Christ!  Would you stop calling my son that?” Kev practically begged.  It was bad enough he had twins with his wife and a son with her mom, but to nickname the weirdness was just wrong.

Carol waived her hand at them, her eyes still twinkling down at the sleeping babies.  “I think it’s cute,” she contested.  Kev let out a huff of surrender as he made his way to the front door.

“Whatever, we’ll debate this later.  Vee, let’s go.”  He grabbed the keys to his truck, Vee shuffling past him as she waved to her mom.

“See ya later ma!”  Carol barely heard as they left, her son suddenly waking up distracting her.

Kev and Vee climbed into the truck, preparing to take off for their first official night out together since having the twins.  Between business at the Alibi picking up and being new parents, they barely had time to themselves anymore, the lazy sex they had a few mornings out of the week the only thing they were currently clinging to.  So when Kev approached Vee about going out tonight, she was all over it, her fuck-me pumps already dusted off and practically on her feet.  She managed to keep her reservations to herself when he elaborated on the evening plans.

“You excited?” Kev asked as he drove.  “Because I’m excited.  This will be quite the interesting night, huh?”

Vee let out a nonchalant grunt.  “Yeah I guess.  It might just be a little weird in the beginning though.”  Kev raised an eyebrow as he side-eyed his wife.  He could tell she was happy to finally get out, but he could also see how not knowing what to expect was taming her excitement.

“C’mon baby, it won’t be that bad!” Kev beamed. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Vee responded.  She then grew silent, letting out a sigh after a few, lingering moments.  “So…Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich, huh?”

Tonight was definitely going to be _interesting_.

~~~

“Good evening fellas!”  A brunette girl, around twenty, stood outside of the booth the two boys were sitting in, her hair slicked into a high bun and her smile way too big.  Her heavy blue eye shadow, Mickey thought, made her look like someone had punched her in both of her eyes.  She placed two menus on the table in front of them.  “My name is Carly and I’ll be your server tonight.  Can I start you boys off with some drinks and appetizers?”  Her voice was loud and high-pitched, and Mickey inwardly groaned at the thought of having to hear it through the evening.

“We’re actually waiting for two more people,” Ian replied politely as Mickey only stared blankly.  “Can you come back when we’re all here?”

“Sure thing!”  The waitress gave the two boys another bright grin, before turning around and practically skipping away.

“Oh God,” Mickey huffed. 

“C’mon Mick she’s nice.”

“She’s fuckin’ scary is what she is.” 

Ian rolled his eyes, shoving his face into the menu, ignoring the older boy’s critique of their waitress.  “Why don’t you concentrate on what you want, or just enjoy the atmosphere.”    

Mickey didn’t want to enjoy the atmosphere – not this one.  These North Side yuppies with their Seven jeans and J. Crew shirts made him want to gag.  The air stunk of expensive perfume and cologne that stuck to your skin and clothes just from walking through it.  He raised his eyebrows to the ceiling, his ears then tuning into the sounds hovering above him, the music unfamiliar.  Mickey twisted his face up, not in disgust, at least at first, rather in an expression that could be described as inquisitive, stemming from something considered strange to him.  He watched Ian next to him as they sat in the booth, his head bopping slightly as his eyes studied the menu.  “The fuck is this?” Mickey asked almost demandingly.  Ian shot his head up and smiled, picking up on how Mickey’s curiosity about what was playing, was slowly turning into annoyance.

“Hiatus Kaiyote,” Ian replied before looking back into the menu.  His fingers danced in tune to the beat on the table as he continued to decide on what he wanted.

Mickey kinked his brows.  “Hi-a Kai-what-the fuck?” he barked. 

“Hiatus Kaiyote,” Ian pronounced slowly, making sure his boyfriend heard each syllable.  “Song’s called _Nakamarra_.” 

Mickey listened closer to the song as it played, the futuristic, soulful sound setting the ambiance in the restaurant as the lyrics lined the baseline.

_We fly, rise together_

_With our hearts upon our sleeves for all to see_

If he actually paid attention, he would’ve heard the parallel.

“Naka – how the hell do you know this?”  Mickey was almost surprised Ian even knew what was playing through the restaurant speakers, especially since it was something he knows he’d never heard. 

Ian pulled out his phone and dangled it in front of Mickey’s face, showing him the secret to his sudden musical prowess.  “It’s called Shazam Mick.  It’s a phone app that picks up on virtually every song and tells you the name of it and the artist.”  Mickey shrugged his shoulders and painted his face with an expression letting Ian know he was not fucking impressed.

“Shazam, huh?  So, what…you uh, _shazamed_ this shit playing?  Like abracadabra?” he mocked. 

“I kinda like it,” Ian replied, unfazed by his behavior.  He then moved in closer to Mickey when he heard him scoff, his green eyes pulling his blue ones towards him like a magnetic wave.  He leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, catching the older boy off guard as the words in the sound waves trailed behind his smile.

_Heart sails with love for you_

_I love you, I love you I do_

“Relax,” Ian said softly.  He knew Mickey was still on edge, which is why he was being overly critical about the restaurant’s music choices, the waitress – anything to keep his mind off of the fact that they were out together in an actual couple capacity.  “Tonight will be fun.”  Mickey opened his mouth to respond, but caught a couple gawking at him and Ian as if they’d never seen two guys together.  He widened the distance between him and the younger boy before stretching his neck forward towards the couple.

“Ay, there somethin’ you’re interested in over here, or do you have a fuckin’ problem?” Mickey yelled at the couple.  Both the guy and the girl quickly averted their eyes, focusing back on their appetizers.  “Yeah, thought so.”

Ian squeezed his thigh before bringing his fingers forward to gently rub his knee.  “Promise me you’ll behave tonight?”  Mickey side-eyed Ian, before playfully bringing his hand up, giving him the finger.  The red head gladly accepted that as a yes.

They sat for the next few minutes, going through the menu, Mickey complaining about the prices and how they didn’t have “real beer.”  Finally after what felt like eons, a familiar voice called out from behind them, the tone unmistakable.

“Ian, Mickey!” Kev practically screamed through the restaurant.  Vee slid into the opposite end of the booth first, followed by her husband who was way too excited for Mickey’s liking.  He cursed under his breath as he watched Kev and Ian give each other some sort of pound, secretly blaming the two of them for getting him into this mess.

 

_Kev was being way too nice – especially since Mickey came out.  Ian had come to the Alibi, his first time since he’d been back, and Kev was really going out of his way to highlight the fact that he was more than fine with them being together._

_“Hey!  We should all go out to dinner,” Kev suggested as he poured another round of beers from the tap.  “Me and Vee, you and Ian.  Shit, it’s been forever since we got out and I know Vee would be all for it.”  He grinned from ear to ear, clearly proud of his bright idea._

_“A double date?” Mickey asked skeptically.  Abso-fucking-lutely not._

_“I think that’s a great idea,” Ian chimed in as he looked at Mickey.  The look in his eyes made the older boy instantly soften – they also dared for him to say no.  “Maybe we’ll go to the movies or something after too.”  Mickey sighed in defeat as he watched the six foot something giant and his red head instantly start making plans._

_He knew he’d have to be a little more than drunk for this._

“Mickey,” Kev nodded with a wide grin after flaunting his and Ian’s greeting at the table. What the fuck, was that a secret handshake? 

“Hey,” Mickey replied dryly.  Ian turned to face him, his eyes instantly picking up on the not-so-excited mood his boyfriend was in.  He lightly poked his elbow into his side, instantly causing the Mickey to force a smile and spit out words that counted as courteous.  “How’s it goin’ Kev?  Vee,” Mickey acknowledged with a quick move of his eyebrows.

“I’m good, we’re good,” Kev looked towards Vee, who was curiously shifting her eyes between Ian and Miickey.

“So how long have you two been seeing each other?” Vee asked out of left field.  Kev’s mouth fell slightly ajar as Ian smiled, looking at the guy next to him whose body was slowly sinking into the booth cushions as his blue eyes turned to saucers.  She meant no harm asking, her straight forwardness something they were all used to, but it was the first time anyone ever asked them that question.  Even Kevin with his “peace and love” tactics never jumped in that pool.  Because with Mickey, the logical thing to do was to stick your toe in first and test the waters.

“Aw baby c’mon,” Kev chimed in before Mickey could register the question to even think of an answer.  And it wasn’t that the answer was some sort of mathematical equation, although it could’ve been, it was just a shock he didn’t expect to get from someone actually asking _how long._   Getting into the ‘technically’s’ and ‘actually’s’ of it was a tiring thought.  “You don’t have to answer that Mickey.  Vee is just being…well, Vee.”

“What?  It was just a question,” Vee defended herself.  She waved off Kev and focused her attention back on the two boys sitting across the table.

Mickey cleared his throat as he aimlessly rubbed the bridge of his nose.  “We, uh…” he trailed off.  “Um, well – “

“Good evening!” a familiar voice too loud and too high pitched cut through Mickey’s almost answer.  It was their waitress, Carly, still just as alert and maybe a tad bit brighter than before.  She quickly dished out two more menus onto the table.  “I see everyone is here now.  Hi, I’m Carly and I’ll be your server,” she said to Kev and Vee, “so can I start you all off with drinks and appetizers?”  Kev’s face was nothing short of him silently saying, _what the fuck._ Mickey quickly took notice and let out a huge snort.

“Trust me, I said the same shit,” Mickey said to Kev.  The waitress looked at Mickey, not getting the inside joke.  The confused look on her face then turned into one of being somewhat appalled by his language choice.  Under the table, Ian kicked Mickey’s boot with his Chuck Taylor, giving him a parental stare that made Mickey quiver.  “Sorry for interrupting,” Mickey offered.  Ian then smiled at his boyfriend’s instant cooperation.  Jesus, the hold he had on him.  Vee looked at Ian, then to Mickey before raising her eyebrows – she was impressed.  Mickey felt the palms of his hands suddenly turning into liquid at her keen observations.

“Um, ok,” the waitress quickly regained her quirky self, “as I was saying, appetizers and drinks?”

“I’ll have a whiskey sour,” Vee informed first.

“Sam Adam’s Boston Lager,” Kev offered next.

“Uh, I’ll just have an iced tea,” Ian said quickly before looking at Mickey.  Kev and Vee looked at each other in disbelief, because since when did a guy from the Southside drink iced tea when there was alcohol available for consumption?  And a Gallagher no less – they were all probably drinking since birth.  But Mickey knew.  He knew Ian couldn’t drink any type of alcohol until a certain amount of time passed after taking his meds.  He’d taken them right before leaving for the restaurant.  At that point, it was fuck being on a date; Mickey’s nerves surfaced for an entirely different reason.  _Protection._   He caught a glimpse of the way Ian tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

“Shot of Jack Daniels,” Mickey told the waitress.  “In fact, make it a double,” he changed after a brief thought and the feeling of Ian’s hand gripping his for just a moment underneath the table.  “And some loaded potato skins,” he added.  He knew how much Ian loved them.  Ian’s eyes smiled as his lips remained in a cautious line.

“I’ll be back with your drinks and the potato skins.”  Carly smiled widely at everyone before trotting off happily.

“Jesus could that girl be anymore giddy?” Kev laughed.  “Coulda sworn I saw a rainbow trailing out of her happy ass!”  Vee slammed the back of her hand in Kev’s chest.  “Ow!”

“Hey, be nice,” she demanded.  “It’s not every day a Southside queen such as myself gets to bask in the luxury of the North Side.  Do not embarrass me by actin’ a fool!” 

Ian let out a laugh at the couple, the previous tension that crept into his spine moments ago loosening.  Mickey didn’t budge, his only movement being the way his teeth abused his bottom lip.  His eyes communicated to Ian, silently asking _“Are you ok?”_ Without thinking, the red head brought his hand up to his face, placing his thumb on Mickey’s bottom lip as he gently removed it from the death grip of his teeth.  Kev awkwardly looked around, not knowing how to react to the first PDA from the boys while Vee’s eyes widened in part shock and part admiration.  She sighed deeply before smiling.  When Mickey finally came to from the bubble Ian always managed to put him in when he looked at him, he withdrew from him slightly, widening the distance between them.  He felt his heart drop like an anchor into his stomach at the look of slight disappointment on Ian’s face.  But the look didn’t last long, Ian understanding this was their first time out as a couple – maybe he shouldn’t have pushed it.

“Three and a half, almost four years for the most part,” Mickey said suddenly.  “Officially for six months.”  Vee tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what it was he was referring to.  Mickey chuckled slightly in chorus with the crumbling of his walls.  “To answer your question earlier,” he started as he looked at Vee, “about how long we’ve been seeing each other.”  Ian looked at his boyfriend flabbergasted by his sudden openness. 

“I knew it stemmed back a while!” Kev bellowed.  Vee narrowed her eyes at him, letting him know just how ungraceful he was at certain moments that required delicacy.  “What?”

“You just know how to ruin a moment don’t you?” she huffed at her husband. 

“Hey look,” Kev circled back, “Mickey knows no one gives a shit who he bangs, so it’s all good, right Mickey?”  Vee rolled her eyes, something demon-possessed like.  Ian and Mickey simultaneously let out a laugh, just as the waitress came to the table with their drinks, and the loaded potato skins.

“Here you guys are,” she placed the drinks and appetizer on the table.  “Are you all ready to place your orders?”

“I’ve been ready all week,” Kev beamed.  “I’ve been waiting to come to this place forever, and I want the baby back ribs – full rack.  I’ll have the mashed potatoes and deep fried green beans with that.  Vee, baby?”

“Crab cakes for me with the baked mac ‘n cheese and sautéed green beans as my sides.”

The waitress wrote the orders vigorously with her pen before turning her attention to the two boys.  Ian looked somewhat nervously at Mickey, as if hesitant to order.  He knew they had been scraping when it came to money, buying his meds always being the priority.  And he was the one who insisted on going out with Kev and Vee, so when the restaurant was chosen, he was too proud to have them back out.  He raked his eyes over the menu quickly once more, opting to just get another appetizer to get with the potato skins.

“Order what you want,” Mickey said unexpectedly.  He could tell Ian was going over in his head about how much this and that cost, adding figures in his head.  Little did he know though, Mickey had been picking up extra hours at the Alibi all week, getting extra clients from every corner of the Southside possible for the extra cash.  Plus, he had been saving his money for the past four months for something special.  Not really being in a rush to get this special item, he skimmed some of the money, planning to put it back in full.  If only Ian knew, despite his outward protests to go out tonight, he was inwardly being considerate and secretly planning to wine and dine him.

“Anything?”  Ian was still hesitant.

“Whatever you want.  I’m buying,” Mickey offered. 

Ian grinned from ear to ear, his face threatening to split.  “I’ll have the Surf ‘n Turf with the king crab legs and the filet mignon.  Leave it to him to order one of the most expensive items on the menu. 

_Fuck it,_ Mickey thought.  “I’ll have the same.”

“You can’t do that,” Ian countered.

“And why the hell not?  I’m payin’ so that means I do what I want.”

Ian placed his chin in his hand, batting his lashes playfully at him.  “Because then I won’t be able to sample anything off of your plate.”

“Fine,” Mickey caved.  “Shrimp penned vodka.”  It was his second choice after all.

“Ok, your food should be ready shortly,” the waitress said enthusiastically. 

“Big ballin’ tonight for your man, huh?” Kev said as he crossed his arms, examining the two boys in front of him.  Mickey cringed at him calling Ian “his man.”  He hated that shit.

“No,” Mickey retorted.  “For Ian,” he corrected.  Ian’s stomach did a string of back flips at the way his name rolled off of Mickey’s tongue, that defensive edge he loved slightly coming through.  Vee beamed at the two boys across from her.

“You know Ian,” she began as she leaned forward a little more, her chin planted in the palms of her hands.  “Before tonight, I would have told Mickey that he’s got himself a real catch, which is true, but I think I may flip that.  He’s a keeper.”  The blush in Mickey’s cheeks after that gave Ian’s hair a run for its money.  He dropped his head slightly, embarrassed from the compliment, his hand scratching the back of his neck where there was no itch at all. 

“Dude, are you blushing?” Kev asked through a stifled laugh. 

“What?  No,” Mickey snapped.  “Fuck off.”  Guilty as charged.  Ian knew Mickey was trying to hide the fact that Vee’s comment made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  And her comment couldn’t have been more spot on.

“He is,” Ian started as he admired how cute Mickey got when he was nervous, “you know, a keeper.”

~~~

Dinner with Kev and Vee was a comedy show.  Ian almost spit his iced tea out all over Mickey, twice.  It had been months since he’d laughed this much.  Mickey even got comfortable enough to gently squeeze his thigh under the table ever so often, even feeding him some of his shrimp penne vodka, which he called “fucking gay” afterwards and promised Ian he would never do it again.  But he’d done it already, so Ian considered it a win regardless, even if it would only happen once.

After dinner, they found themselves outside a lounge Vee had dragged them to, claiming the place was known for its great live music.  Kev protested, saying he didn’t want to be around a bunch of tweaked out, North Side hipsters, but after some convincing he caved.

“Uh uh, I’m not goin’ in this place,” Mickey objected.  Ian pulled him by the hand, tugging him towards the doors. 

“Oh yes, yes you are,” Ian countered. 

“Why couldn’t we just go to the movies like we planned?”

After finally getting his reluctant boyfriend through the doors and into the dark of the place, Ian leaned in close.  “If you let us stay for a while, I’ll give you a rim job later,” he quickly whispered.  And with that, Mickey was less objective.  He would’ve stayed anyway, because whether or not he would admit it, anything that would make Ian happy would take no convincing at all. 

“Fine,” he said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

They finally made their way over to the bar, Kev and Vee already drinking it up.  They slid in the open stools next to them.  The current band on the stage was unimpressive, Mickey twisting up his face with each note.  They were a bunch of Incubus wannabes. 

He felt a hand slide up his thigh, and turned towards a grinning Ian.  “Buy me a shot,” Ian said as he leaned in close.  Mickey almost shuddered from Ian’s arm breath around his ear.  Enough time had passed so he got the attention of one of the bartenders.

“Two shots of Jack Daniels,” Mickey ordered.  The bartender hustled back with their drinks a moment later, Kev and Vee already on their second round.  Ian threw his back almost eagerly, welcoming the burn he had been waiting for all night.  Mickey threw his back right after, immediately ordering another round.

The band finally stopped playing, and a thin male with a wild beard wearing wayfarer glasses made his way onto the stage.  “Let’s hear it one more time for Kush.”  No wonder – the band was named after a type of weed.  Mickey let out a huge snort at the lack of applause coming from the audience.  Right now Vee’s guarantee from good music was failing miserably.  “And now, please welcome to the stage, I love these guys, hailing all the way from Nashville, Tennessee, Basecamp!”  A loud roar boomed from the crowd, a lot of people leaving the plush leather couches against the brick walls, and stools at the bar to get closer to the front.

Eager to see what the fuss was about, Vee grabbed Kev and pulled him to the front, Ian and Mickey following close behind after downing another shot.  A beat reverberated through the lounge, a hypnotic baseline literally hitting you in your bones.  The lights dimmed, leaving the crowd in a consuming dark, the only lights being the ones one stage.  Mickey walked up and stood next to Vee who was already wrapped in Kev’s arms, Ian standing behind him.  He listened to the song, the lyrics falling on his ears.

_Midstep, mind changed_

_Heart hurt and chest pains_

_Mouth moved, but no sound_

_We gave up our ground_

Mickey wasn’t sure if it was the darkness of the place, or the alcohol already kicking in, but when he felt Ian’s body press into his back, he didn’t move.  And Ian wasn’t sure if it was the Jack coursing through his system or just the mere fact that he was out with Mickey, but he didn’t hesitate to move in close, despite the fact the older boy may have flinched from the contact – but he didn’t.

As the music continued, Ian made another move and slipped his hands around Mickey’s waist, pulling him in closer.  And if Mickey noticed Kev and Vee gawking and smiling at the two of them, he didn’t move, the warmth he was feeling from Ian worth the stares.

~~~

“Told you it wouldn’t be so bad,” Ian said into Mickey’s neck as they spooned in bed. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t.  That band was pretty awesome.” 

“We should do this again,” Ian said somewhat hesitant.  He was expecting Mickey to tell him to fuck off, because double dating was for fags.  Instead, he felt Mickey move in closer to Ian, as he let out an approving hum.

“We should,” Mickey said simply.  Ian jolted backwards a bit, furrowing his eyebrows in surprise at the fact he was being so compliant.  But Mickey didn’t even surprise himself.

Because essentially, he’d do anything for Ian anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably nothing I want more than a double date to take place with Ian and Mickey, and Kev and Vee. But since the writers of Shameless probably will never give it to me, I went off on a tangent and wrote it myself - purely for my own satisfaction, lol. Usually, I have one song that heavily influences my fics, but it was a combination this time really. The songs mentioned just happen to be ones that I'm really loving right now, "Nakamarra" by Hiatus Kaiyote, and "Emmanuel" by Basecamp. I absolutely love these two groups.
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
